The fate I will never accept
by Breezppgdmessup5
Summary: Blossom lives in an extraordinary world. Yet she is one of the unfavored species in this world, in her being human isn't enough to survive in this magic influenced world. See how she fairs being the only human in a school full of magical beings.
1. Intro chapter

The fate I will not accept

Intro Chapter

I know this isn't the most amazing start to a journal entry but I didn't know how to start this. I didn't want to be one of those girls who starts every entry with something cheesy like "Dear my treasured diary" and spill their emotions out like a delusional hopeless romantic. I mean ugh I can't stand those kinds of girls. They just annoy me so much! And look at that I've already written almost a paragraph about how I didn't want to complain about my drama. But now that I look back at this I see that all I have talked about is the idea of writing a journal entry. Maybe I should do a self-introduction instead.

Well then here goes. My name is Blossom, I have red hair and a big red bow in my hair. I wear a cute white shirt with a pink and red charm on the front with a pink collar and pink cuffs. It's my favorite shirt and I wear it with a pair of overall shorts with strawberries on one of the pant legs. I also like my red high tops with my pink strawberry socks. So yeah that is what I look like at least. That is the basics at least.

I actually got this journal so I can complain about my life, like every other teenage girl; however, I do not plan on stressing about boys like them though. I plan on complaining about the world I happen to live in. Now I know that sounds really weird but if you knew what I had to deal with on a daily basis then you would want on of these too!

I live in a world full of fairies and magical beings. Sounds amazing right? WRONG! Well it is amazing if you are one of them. But unfortunately I am not. I am a human in a world full of fairies. I live in a human orphanage because my parents died when I was young and because I didn't have wings, they didn't want me to be judged because of my species. I don't really mind it now because I haven't had anything different. But I have recently been asked to be into a private school because of my superior intellect or so the letter said. I have even been offered a full sponsorship to the school. I would absolutely love this opportunity even Mrs. Potten the orphanage keeper has told me I must take this opportunity to raise and heighten my abilities so that I can eventually find a high paying job in our society that is fueled on magic and whether you have it or not.

Basically If you have magic you are seen as a high and functioning member of society and if you are anything else such as a human, you are a worthless being who shan't be offered anything but handouts. The only way humans are accepted is if they are exceptional even compared to the magical class. There are some famous human celebrities who are ruling the entertainment industry as of the moment but I care not to become a singing flaunting show for those who have the privilege. Which is why I have chosen to study ever since I was little. I knew that I had to be exceptional. My abilities way surpassed my magical peers and soon they surpassed my teachers and adults around me.

So I have taken the opportunity for an interview but I am still nervous for being a human but the letter said that it wasn't a problem.


	2. Welcome

The fate I will never accept

Chapter 1

Today is my big interview; I am both excited for this opportunity but also completely doubtful of my abilities and for being human. Mrs. Potten drove me to the school for the interview and she even walked me to the principal's office for the interview. I sat down in the chair in front of him. He was a large man with even bigger wings; a fairy. His blonde hair shined under the enchanted lights. He was even wearing a tailed suit. It was a light gray and very professional with his black bow tie. He just looks so freaking extravagant I mean he is a high school principal not a conductor of an orchestra! Great just looking at him makes me nervous but I can't look away because if I did it would show disinterest or so I read in a book about body language. I looked down at his nametag on his desk.

 _Principal Henry Scanderic; Blood: Crystalline Fairy._

They even have his specific species type on his nametag! Do they do this for everyone? Then I would stand out even more. He finished writing his papers then looked at me, up and down then he fixated on my face.

" It is a honor to finally meet such an incredible human." He didn't even stutter as if it were too offend me in the slightest when he said human but I winced a tad. He definitely didn't noticed because he kept on going.

"Your abilities are exceptional and we would love to have you here. Most of our students don't tend to care much about their studies at all, I absolutely have no idea why though."

Well he might not know but I think I have a pretty good idea why. I mean they have magic they don't need to study because they can just get whatever they want and not have to lift a finger; I mean maybe a finger to do the magic but whatever.

"This is probably why we keep losing in our academic competitions. All of our students do extraordinary in class but when it comes to competitions they must get stressed or something."

His carefree-oblivious attitude annoys me. Of course they are going to good in school because they can just use magic to do it for them. But the academic competition arena is a magic-free zone. It's obvious that they would lose.

"But I believe that you can change that. Given your talents I would love it if you would join our academic team. I feel like you would make a great addition. And I' sure that everyone here will be accepting of you."

I am glad he believes that because I don't. I am a human. And if I win it would probably hurt their egos but hey whatever he wants to say.

" I have to ask but how would you feel about coming to our school?"

"It would be an honor to attend such a lovely and renowned school." Now I know that you must be thinking that that sounded so super cool and smart but I just didn't want to sound like a stupid teenager. That and I feel it would be awkward to say anything otherwise.

" Great than we will gladly accept you. And now is where I get to tell you 'Welcome to Hendrickson Academy'. We are glad to have you.


	3. I don't want friends

The fate I will never accept

Chapter 3

I guess I require some explanation about my situation. I am a human. Or at least if I wasn't I would have wings or some magic of some kind but I don't. Both my parents died when I was little. No one even knows who they were. Some of the other kids in the orphanage say that they must have been fire fairies because of my bright red hair. But hey like I said no wings, not a possibility. Humans in my realm are treated like dogs. And if we are to be in the spotlight it is either in entertainment or in crime. No one wants to hire us because we have no magic.

I knew that from a young age that if I wanted to get anywhere I would have to work for it and be the most exceptional human in the world. And the only thing that humans are good with are their minds. So that is what I did. I was always studying. My grades became magnificent. I grew smarter than everyone around me. I passed elementary school when I was six. Middle school when I was seven. But I had to wait for high school because they have a age limit.

So now I have recently been accepted into an all magic academy not because of a secret ability but because of my exceptional academic abilities. Most of the students there don't really care about actually doing work. They just do it with magic. Cheaters. So that about some it up other than tomorrow is my first day.

The next morning

Wow it has been a few years since I have woken this early. I was given a uniform however it is a bit big on me. So I tied a belt on it. Now it looks weird but I don't have the time to fix it. I filled my bag with all of my books including Neuroscience of the interstellar brain, Calculus, Kinetic Physics, Ancient literature, and Biochemistry. I have already read Biochemistry but it was a good read.

Ok so the school is a lot scarier with students than when I was interviewed. I got a lot of weird looks from people passing by. There were fairies, giants, dwarfs, elves, nymphs, and all kinds of creatures except for human. Which I guess is now me. Hey at least you can say it is diverse. Ok I looked at my schedule, first is calculus with Mrs. Andreas. Hmm no species listing. Maybe that is only with the principal.

I walked into the classroom, some people were too busy finishing their homework that was due today but others just looked at me. I hated it. I hated it soooooooooo much. I almost ran to the seat at the back of the class and covered my head with my arms. I just wanted to disappear then. And I thought it was over until someone decided to talk to me.

" I haven't seen you here before." It was a girl. Her voice was high like a mouse's but it sounded so arrogant. I looked up, she was wearing a uniform but it was very different, almost like she used magic on it to make her stand out.

"And you might be?" I asked politely might add because she did not respond politely.

"You haven't heard of me?! I am Princess Morbucks! My daddy is the richest and most powerful dwarf in the world!" Oh well I am so impressed that her dad might have worked with Snow white. Is what I would say if I waned to make my situation worse but I don't.

" Oh I thought you looked familiar." I said hoping she would leave me alone.

"Of course I do! Which reminds me what are you?" Ugh! Why did she have to ask that?!

"I am a human." I had to say because I am not a liar. They all gasped like some rat had gotten inside of their pretty little palace.

"How is that possible? This school is for the best of the best."

"And I am the best of the best of humans, is that enough for an explanation?" I asked. She looked at me with disgust.

"They couldn't have had someone famous or something I haven't even heard of you."

"Well maybe that is because you haven't asked for my name yet." She again gasped in offense. I didn't mean it hurtful I was being truthful. She was about to say something else but the teacher cut her off.

"To your seats everyone," everyone rushed to their seats including Princess. Thank goodness.

"We have a new student today, Blossom would you please introduce yourself?" Why? Why did she have to say that? I stood up and walked to the front of the classroom. I looked at the teacher than back to the class. Princess was watching very carefully.

"Hello, my name is Blossom. I have just transferred to Hendrickson Academy." I didn't want to give off too much about myself, I don't plan on becoming friends with any of these people.

"And what species are you?" the teacher asked.

"I am human." I said trying not to let the sound of embarrassment go through in my voice. The class just kind of sat there stunned.

"Does anyone have any questions for miss Blossom?" Some giant raised his hand.

"Where did you transfer from?" Ok that is actually a difficult question.

"From nowhere." I wasn't wrong.

"How do you transfer from nowhere?"

"Easy just graduate from middle school when your 7 then wait to meet the age limit of high school." I said and the whole class sat there wide-eyed again. The teacher just looked at me with wide eyes. I noticed everyone was probably done with questions. So I quietly walked back to my seat.


	4. Oh crap!

The fate I will never accept

Chapter 4

Mrs. Andreas's class was the worst everyone was staring just because I was human and used a but of sarcasm when answering their ignorant questions. I just hope that the rest of the day isn't like that.

Class started and she asked to pass up homework from yesterday, the elf in front of me asked if I had mine. I didn't even think about my answer because I was so embarrased about my introduction.

" No, today is my first day, of course I wouldn't have it." Ok I know what you're thinking. Yeah it was kind of rude but like I said, I wasn't even thinking about it. Not to mention I think he had pretty much got what he asked for and just turned back towards the front. I would be the kind hearted human like I am supposed to be and appologize but I have bigger things to worry about.

Class just ended and it was the easiest review ever. We got homework, I finished it in a minute. So I spent my extra time reading my Calculus book. When the bell rang Princess tried to talk to me but I was out of there. Now to my next class, Ancient Literature. I love literature, and history. And this is like a amazing combination of the two. Most people think history is boring, but to me I can't help but find it fascinating. With history you can look into the lives of people who lived in a different time, a different world. Completely different from ours. How can you not find that amazing? It's like for a fraction of time you get to be somebody else. Live their life, learn their struggles. Paired with literature it becomes the most indulging and interesting piece of art. Not only are the amazing lifestyles of the time, but also the literature places throughout it. Using their phrases, their jokes. Sometimes there are even sly references to leaders at the time. They could have gotten killed for those things and some writers and philosophers did.

Apparently no one else in my class understands the beauty of Ancient literature. And I just realized that I might have to introduce myself again. But instead the teacher came up to me before class. Weird but I am not mad at it.

"Hello, I am Miss Carson, I will be your teacher for this class. I am assuming that you are Miss Blossom. Is that correct?"

" Yes it is. I am Blossom and it is a pleasure to meet you." dang she must be a stickler to use such formal language. This is starting to give me the feeling that instead of this being my most fun class that it will be my most lecturing class. Ugh that is boring even for me.

"Now that that is out of the way, I would love to know more about you,"

Huh? She wants to what? Ok wrong conclusion. Very wrong conclusion.

"I mean I have never met a human in person before." Oh ok, I see how it is, all I am is a human. Well technically that is true but still stings.

"I am just like everyone else except that I don't have magic."

"Oh that might be a problem, we tend to use magic pretty frequently around here."

"I've noticed. But it is okay, I don't need magic to learn." She looked stunned by my comment. Don't tell me that she has used it for her academics too.

" Really?! I guess that is a possibility. Wait so you don't even has a wand that does magic for you?"

"No unfortunately that would not work."

"That's problematic."

"As long as no assignments are assigned involving magic, I should be fine." I also should mention at this point that the bell had already rung for class already so we should have started by now but she was still talking to me.

"Oh, ok. I will try my best." By now the whole class was looking at us. And she still didn't notice.

"Umm, Miss Carson?"

"Yes?"

"The bell has rung."

"Oh my goodness! I guess it has. Ok class take your seats." Although everyone was already seated by now and probably wondering what the heck is going on and who the heck I am. Curses!

She actually isn't that bad, just intuitive and a little awestruck by a human. And really? She hasn't seen a human before. I find that funny because there are plenty of us lying on the sidewalks because we don't have a place to sleep. And here is to say that she has never seen one of us before is a bit of an understatement. I think she meant to say that she has never spoken to us before. Which makes me feel even worse about my situation. And how am I going to be here for 4 years? I need to skip some classes, and some credits.

If only I could get out of here quicker. The school day is so long I must have forgotten how exhausting school was but last time I remember school was fun because I got to learn. Now it just feels like a torturous review of things I have spent the past 8 years of my life learning by myself. I keep telling myself that I don't need high school, that I could just take the test and be out of here. But, I keep thinking of what the principal told me. About how he needs my help in academic competitions and if I graduate without doing anything I would feel like I just used them. I couldn't possibly do that, I'd feel too guilty. Still though I am not sure I can take another 10 minutes of this!

Miss Carson was more interesting than I thought but still more like a lecture. The bell just rang, thank god! I just ran like hell through the halls and I know that Mrs. Potten told me to not have a potty mouth but hey she isn't reading this, I think. Now I am sitting in my Physics classroom. I am the only one here so far. I didn't think I ran that fast. My new teacher doesn't seem to care. His nametag says he is called Mr. Schroldenschien wow. I am going to hate that name. I can't even pronounce it. Why must this be the weirdest day of my life? As long as he teaches well I guess I won't have a problem.

Everyone else slowly came in and he started roll call again. Princess is in my class again but she didn't come talk to me before class which I guess I should be thankful for but I am also getting the feeling that this is a no nonsense kind of teacher. He finished with roll call then looked directly back at me and said the absolute rudest things I have ever heard.

"Who are you, and why are you in my classroom? And if you don't have this class then please get out. I don't believe in skipping class."

I just kind of sat there stunned at what he had just told me, I tried so hard not to let my emotions come in between me and my logic.

"I am your new student, my name is Blossom and yes I am not on your roster yet because today is my first day. I do believe however that your previous attitude and tone were out of line given that you had not decided to talk to me about that before class. It was definitely uncalled for and if you have a problem with me being here you can take that up with the principal." Damn! I didn't mean to slam him but it was a really awesome feeling knowing that I had something against hima and he can do nothing about it. Afterwards he just kind of sat there and looked at me really stunned and so did the whole class, again! The regret slowly started to seep into me. His stunned face turned into a very harsh glare then he walked back to his desk and grabbed the phone.


	5. it's about time

The fate I will never accept

Chapter 5

He grabbed the phone and started calling Principal Scanderic, oh my gosh! What did I just do. I mean I personally thought that I was being perfectly logical and reasonable. Maybe he just didn't like being proven wrong or being picked at like a child getting scolded by a parent. But hey, I was really embarrassed but then after he called I kind of started to realize that I was right and I wasn't out of line, he was.

About 5 minutes later Principal Scanderic walked in and looked at Mr. Schroldenchien then back at me. He then pulled us both out into the hallway. And now I am kind of feeling that it was more like he was the parent and we were the children who had gotten into a petty squabble.

" , tell me what happened to you."

"Well this ravish filthy child walked into my classroom before anyone else, and didn't dare come up to me before class, for all I know she was skipping her classes although I doubt she would even be in this class, given her appearance, she looks as if she came out of a dumpster." That is it! I am sooooooo pissed. How dare he lie right to him! Although it kind of wasn't lying but he was sure as hell was insulting. I mean my clothes don't exactly fit right and don't quite look right on me but I did what I could!

"I don't think that she would do that, , do you know who this child is?" Oh yes! Someone is saving my butt! Thank goodness.

" It looks like a pathetic nymph or something." How rude although I am pretty sure it'll be worse once he finds out what I actually am.

"This child is the most exceptional student at this academy, I specially hand-picked her and was hoping to enroll her since she was 7 years old. You are looking at the smartest human in this country, and possibly the world potentially." He kind of just stood there and looked at me than at the Principal. He was so astounded.

"You mean that this thing is a human! In our school!" Not the reaction I was expexting.

"Yes I am, is there a problem with that?" I asked trying to break his rude attitude. He looked at me not knowing what to say. Then Principal Scanderic wrapped his arm around me.

"Her appearance can be fixed, it was partly my fault for not asking her size when sending her uniform. I wanted her to start school here immediately. Now if I am not mistaken you have a class to teach so I will talk to Blossom for a minute while you begin your class."

Talk about amazing! walked back into his classroom dazed. Then Principal Scanderic took me by my shoulders and kind of bent his knees to get to my level.

"How about I send you to the school tailor after school, and we can fix that clothing problem, what do you say?"

"I would love that, thank you so much Sir."

"Call me Henry, just not in school, okay?"

After that he walked away he waved back then I am guessing he went back to his office. And I went back into the classroom, Mr. Schroldenchien was glaring at me but it isn't like I cared anymore after all he answers to Principal- Henry. I think I win this one. The bell rang and I was about to run when I got called over he handed me a note for me to come during study hall to take a test.

"You want me to take a test?"

"Yes, so I can understand your abilities in physics."

"Oh okay."

"That won't be a problem will it?"

"Of course not."

"Good, see you then."

I left after that to Biochemistry we had a substitute and this time so I went up and told him that I was new and he wrote me into the roster. After that everything was pretty much normal. The last class is study hall, I went to my teacher and explained the situation and even showed her the note and she let me leave.


	6. Nice to meet you I guess

The fate I will never accept

Chapter 6

Talk about one of the weirdest and probably worst and best days of my life. I am not sure if a day can be both the worst and best day ever. I think I will make a pro and con list.

Pro: I get to go to a super amazing school that would normally cost my life in money.

Con: I am the only human in that school.

Pro: I am the smartest creature in that school (I want to be species inclusive)

Con: I have about 2 classes in which people hate me

Pro: I have successfully proven that I am not an idiot in those 2 classes

Con: I have the worst physics teacher in the history of my life( then again he is the only physics teacher i have ever had in my life)

Pro: The principal, no Henry is now my best friend in the school and totally saved my butt.

Pro: I get to have specially made clothes after school because of my best friend connections

Con: I have to take a physics test with the WORST teacher ever.

I think it is more positive right now but the day isn't over yet. And I may have been a bit dramatic but as the theater folk say, make it dramatic or it'll be problematic. At least I think that is what they say, I have never been in theater.

I left my classroom for study hall and headed for the physics room, and I can feel the peanut butter and jelly sandwich I had for lunch making its way closer to my esophagus. I am pretty sure that is just my nerves for having to deal with this hell of a teacher, and I have no care for if that is harsh, I have worked with more professional 10-year olds. And personally I find this Mr. Schroldenschien juvenal.

I worked up my courage to walk in his door confidently and the moment i opened the door, he was waiting for me. He was holding the test, which I will add was a packet that was 12 pages long. I don't think he expected me to finish it but I have had too much crap from him today I just took it from his hand and sat down. The papers were still warm and hot off the press or the wand whatever he used. Everything was advanced physics, but it isn't my first time with this. I finished in 15 minutes, the look on his face was priceless.

"Are you sure you want to turn this in, miss uh, red." Ok wow that was rude, judging me based on my hair color, geez that's low although I guess it is kind of weird to have a student with no last name.

"My name is Blossom, just Blossom. And yes I am ready to turn it in." I set the paper on his desk and turned to walk out partly because I didn't see the point in staying and partly because I didn't want to look at his face anymore.

"Sit while I grade the the test. And don't touch anything that isn't yours, human."

After that comment my fuse was lit. I think that being at this school has made me more aware of my place as a human and how it upsets me more than it should. Outside of school I never really heard any comments about it and if I did it wasn't often or looked at with disgust. Normally I would get empathy and pity because it wasn't my fault but in school, people look at me like I am a stray dog covered in dirt. And something about being looked down upon for my looks and my species sets me off.

It took him 30 minutes to grade the test, personally I think that he could have woven his wand over the test and graded it but he didn't for some reason. And he had a answer sheet and was comparing and then double checking.

"Your abilities pass, for now human. But don't get any ideas about doing things that aren't suited for humans." he said as he handed me my paper with the score of 100 perfectly clear and quite small at the top.

"I must be confused, what things aren't humans supposed to do?" I felt very confident in challenging him to answer me but I wasn't prepared for what I heard next. It was slight and under his breath but I know I heard the word "exist" as he went to his desk.

I quickly hurried back to my classroom and waited for the final bell to ring so I could stop this school thing and then I remembered, I had a fitting with the school tutor. I am actually looking forward to not looking completely like I came out of a dumpster diving club reunion. However I hope the seamstress is better than my physics teacher.

My head was buried in my arms so I couldn't really here when someone called my name, I thought I must have been wrong so I ignored it. Until it happened again that I lifted my head up from my desk. It was a blond girl. She was a fairy with two curly pigtails on each side of her head below her pointed ears which had water drop earrings leading me to believe that she is a water fairy. That and her beautiful tiara that hung from her hair and around her forehead. It had real water droplets hanging from the pieces of shimmering silver and gold leaves and flowers. And I am going to guess that the school uniform wasn't her normal attire.

"You are Blossom right?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Wow, I've never met a human before!" Oh that's why she was talking to me, another person to soften the blow of my species.

"How do you know my name? And if I may ask, what is yours?"

"Oh everybody knows your name, the whole school it talking about the human girl. Oh and my name is Bubbles, pleased to make your acquaintance."

"Likewise, and did you say the whole school?"

"Yes, we've never had a human here in the school's history and I should know I read the book backwards and forwards. Most people are disgusted though they only think that magical beings deserve the right to be here but I think that you shouldn't be so judgy about everyone you meet because there might be something you don't know about." It was then that I looked around my homeroom, everyone was staring at me. Some in awe and others in disgust. But she wasn't looking at me like that. To her I was just another student. And something about that made me smile for the first time since I came to this school.

"I agree, about what you said. There are many people and beings in the world and this realm. And disrespecting certain creatures could rendure problems in the future. That is a very smart way to think Bubbles."

"Oh wow thank you, that is the first time someone has ever called me smart."

"Oh really? I wouldn't believe that, I would say that you are very smart and capable."

"Thank you! Most people say that I am ditzy and clumsy, and even my royal advisors tell me to think more about my decisions. They warned my not to come to this school, but I wanted to experience school life like a normal teenager and be someone that my people can relate to."

"Wait," it had just hit me, the news article I had read a few months ago about the riot of people around the school; it made sense now, the riot was from the wealthy water fairies who were upset that one of their own had chosen to go to school instead of with her tutors. And making it worse it was their princess, Bubbles. "What was wrong with your tutors?"

"Oh they were fine I guess, but I didn't really enjoy the part of not having any friends at the castle. It just wasn't fun."

"I would imagine that a princess and especially one such as yourself would have many friends."

"Why thank you but all I had were assigned play buddies that would rotate on the hour and even those were removed once I turned 14."

"Well I can understand their reasoning for doing so however the decision might have benefited your studies, don't think it benefited you in particular, your highness." I said trying to be professional.

"You don't have to call me that, just call me Bubbles. And what do you mean Blossom?"

"I mean that you don't seem to be someone who would enjoy studying alone. I think that you made the right decision about coming to school."

"Really?! You think so! You are the only one that agrees with me so far."

"That is what I find hard to believe, wouldn't your parents think that you would be better off with kids your own age?" I replied.

"No they thought and still think that I am tarnishing the royal line by going to school, they are even talking about having another heir in hopes that it would be a boy who would be more proper." she said talking in a proper accent and holding a pretend teacup and saucer.

Just then the final bell rang and my class didn't move it was as if they were too busy watching us.

"Are you free after school?" Bubbles asked me. Even though everyone was still staring at us and some of the people in the back gasped then walked out of the room so fast I would hardly believe they were there in the first place; however, their faces of disappointment and utterly infuriated expressions will be engraved in my head for a while.

"Unfortunately, I have plans," I responded and leaned closer to her " also I have never really been out with friends before." And after that I saw the biggest smile I have ever seen in my life. She was so happy it was as if her magic was shining from her teeth.

"Does this mean we are friends?" she asked me and the hope in her eyes was almost contagious.

"I think so, I haven't really had any before."

"Neither have I! Well than starting today you and I are friends." She left the room bouncing with joy, and it was then that I realized I didn't know where the school tailor was located.

It was then that I walked out of the door in hopes to just stumble upon it. And as soon as I stepped out I felt a giant slap hit my upper back. It was so hard that I stumbled a bit before looking up. It was Mr. Scan- no Henry.

"You made your first friend here, and by the looks of it it was her first friend too. Good job, it is great that you are fitting in, now let's get you fitted for your uniform."

Then we walked down the hallway and made a sharp left than right than walked some more. The whole time he was boasting about how excited he was to introduce a different species into the school and to have a better academic skill set. We stopped at a pink door. And it may be weird to say this since I now go to a magic school, but honestly a pink door is the- one of the weirdest things I have ever seen well maybe not the weirdest heck I went to school here.

He opened it and gestured me in first. I walked in and the whole room was covered in glitter. That or magic sparkles but seeing how there was leftovers on the floor, and on the chairs, and on the clothes, and on well everything, I believe that it is glitter. There was a woman sitting down in front of a mirror sketching. Apparently I was the only one who was uncomfortable because Henry just walked right up and said hi to her. As if nothing was out of the ordinary.

"Hi Amanera I have a job for you."

"Another one? But you already gave me this one?" Apparently she wasn't the brightest light bulb in the box or in a city of lights.

"Hahaha you're funny Amanera, anyways, this is a momentous day and I want you to meet the smartest human in the world." While I am flattered I am also embarrassed because that isn't true, I am just pretty close for my age.

"Oh how nice of her." I really think that this person is weird although she doesn't care about my species that's a plus.

" I need you to fix her uniform." And it was only then that she looked at me. And then she screamed. Like not just a small graceful scream oh no this woman was shrieking and then she ran over to me and grabbed my arm and almost threw me into a dressing room and before she closed the curtain and I say him waving. And after the curtain closed I heard a distinct "have fun!" and I knew at that point this was going to be worse than my whole day.

She grabbed my belt and ripped it of of me and my skirt fell down. The rest wasn't that bad if you count being stabbed with needles a good time. Like ow! And eventually she sews my clothes to fit me. And yes I got my skirt back on. Talk about a weird and pretty embarrassing experience. She even made me put a bow in my hair although I kind of like it. She said my hair was way too long to go with my uniform although I am pretty sure I saw someone who was probably related to rapunzel at some point in her lineage. And yeah my hair is really long, I just have never cut it. And I don't really feel like ever doing so.

The curtain opened and I saw Henry's face of delight. Staring at me and my correctly fitted uniform.

"Awe now you looks like you didn't roll out of the road next to roadkill." Was that supposed to be a compliment?

"Uh, thanks."

"Awe now she looks like a beautiful fire fairy. Now lets see what magic she has."

"Ha! You know she is a human Amanera." And at that point it must have hit her because she screamed again. Then ran to the other side on the room. I thought she was disgusted like everyone else in this school except for Bubbles. And then she surprised me again.

"I have never made clothes for a human before, I shall make a whole new line of human clothes!" She was screaming from excitement.

We left after that because Henry said that we should let her work. But I felt it was more for our or my safety which I can appreciate. He also asked if I needed a ride home but I felt too embarrassed to tell him where I live so I told him no. Even though there have been countless articles written about me but most if not every being I have met, don't know I live in a human orphanage. And if it was ever mentioned it is hardly ever emphasized. But it's ok I like . However I could live without sharing a room with 6-18 year olds who cry over boyfriends and lost lollipops which were in their mouths.

So I walked home in my new tailored uniform with my belt in my backpack and a whole day of new experiences to reflect and look upon. I think my favorite part was that I got a new friend, well two actually if you count the principal, Henry. And now I feel like a nerd for being friends with the principal. But I am also friends with a princess of water fairies. It must be amazing to have a normal life. I used to have one of those, well kind of normal. After I finished middle school at 7 I couldn't go to school for a while so I had to help out at the orphanage. The kids my age were starting second grade while I was feeding babies bottles and giving 4 year olds the right to watch as much tv as much as they want.

I think it was that time that I learned that there was more that humans have to do by themselves than just use their brains. We have to raise our young by ourselves, we have to cook our food by hand, we have to make our beds by hand. We have to do so much and yet it was this period of experience learning that I also figured out that no matter how exceptional of a human you are, being exceptional won't give you powers or magic, all it will give you is a chance at wealth and fame and better resources, it won't give you the abilities to not have to do everything you do by hand.

I finally made it home and the minute I walked in the door, I saw 5 little kids crying while one was holding 5 toys and looked at me then ran. At that moment I honestly didn't care, so I went up to my room, well the room where I slept. I put my backpack down and flopped on my bed. I could have fallen asleep if it weren't for the 5 little kids from earlier shaking by bed as if there was a bomb going off or something. I got up and solved it by finding the kid who ran and taking the toys back and putting him in the time out room because so many kids are bad around here that we have a seperate room for this. The room is silent and if the kids move the cameras will tell us and more punishment will be inflicted. At this point checked on me when I finally got back to my bed and asked me how my day was.

And honestly I didn't have the heart to tell her the truth so I just said "good".


	7. you've got my back?

The fate I will never accept

Chapter 7

Ugh day 2 at school. How did I ever do this when I was little? Than again I don't remember much of me doing school so I guess it is for the best. But I would still call magical high school a new experience. I put on my newly tailored uniform and I was about to grab my bag but then I saw the ribbon I was given yesterday, and without thinking I picked it up and tied it around my hair. I took one last look in the mirror for reassurance that today would be better than yesterday, then grabbed my bag and threw it over my shoulder. I heard a distinct "Have a good day!" as I left but it didn't mean much to mean seeing as I am doomed to have another bad day at this school.

It couldn't be all bad right? I walked all the way up to the doors again and I was working up the courage to open the door again until I heard a voice shouting my name. I turned around to see a limousines parked in front of a blue sparkling carriage. And the person yelling my name at the top of her lungs was none other than Bubbles; princess of the water fairies running in my direction. Also my first ever friend.

"Blossom! Blossom do you remember me?" She said screaming and running/ flying my direction and how could I forget. I mean literally my photographic memory doesn't forget much.

"Hello Bubbles, and who could forget you?" I heard a slight answer under her breathe but I felt bad about it so I won't write it down.

"Are you excited about your second day?!"

"Kind of." Not, kind of not ready for my second day.

"Awe, why kind of? That isn't a very cheery answer. Maybe you're nervous! Are you nervous?"

"A little and because yesterday wasn't the best first day ever."

"Aren't they always like that though. But it's ok today should be better than ever! I mean we are friends. And your uniform fits today so that is surely a good sign."

"Thanks Bubbles but I got it tailored yesterday, those were my plans after school." I said as we walked in together. And just then I heard a familiar voice behind us.

"Are you going to move faster, some of us don't have all day." Me and Bubbles turned around and got rudely shoved aside by an entourage, Princess's entourage to be specific.

"I can't believe this! Someone in this school actually likes you, pathetic human. And she is a royal! Talk about unexpected. Bubbles I am disappointed, I thought you were one of us." She said in a mocking voice.

" Who said I was, and what is wrong with Blossom? She is waaaayyy nicer than you'll ever be Princess. And smarter."

"But the only reason she is here is because we needed a boost on our academic teams, if we didn't she probably wouldn't even be here right now. Isn't that right?" By then the whole school it felt like had surrounded us and was watching intently. I felt eyes of every kind staring at me and judging me. It felt horrible. I felt tears welling up in my eyes. I suppressed them as much as I could until I got the courage to talk back. But by then Bubbles had already gotten started.

" And so what? I am pretty sure she would be because from what I have heard no one in this school rivals her intelligence not even you, the so called Captain of the debate team who has taken dead last in every tournament ever." the crowd around us made one of those big "ohh" sounds because everyone felt the burn, or the burden of a human beating a magical. Part of my laughed inside and it gave me more courage. That and seeing Princess's face was priceless.

"I don't think we should be debating this here. This is not the time or the place to deal with this matter. And according to me, I am here to further my education in one of the highest privileged schools in the world. And whether I am here on a scholarship or not, is none of your business." I heard silence and shock but Bubbles started clapping although she was the only one. She was about to stop but than I heard another pair and these claps were louder and sharper and getting closer. I turned around to see Henry, although in this sense Principal Scanderic.

"I believe that applause is in order although I am not alone in this, thank you Miss Bubbles. However I do believe that this show of wills is over, now to class everyone."

I lowered my head in disappointment, I was so ashamed of myself. I had no right to say that, at least I thought I didn't. I looked over to see that Bubbles was ashamed too. Her beautiful blue wings were lowered and so was her head. Princess was proud of what she had said and apparently thought she was innocent.

"Well that was an interesting display of opinions girls."

"Principal Scanderic, you simply must do something about these rude girls." She started tearing up although me and Bubbles both knew it was fake.

"Are you sure about that Miss Morbucks?"

"Positively."

"Well then I guess I have no choice, Blossom and Bubbles I -" he was stopped and more or less interrupted by someone.

"Leave them be Princess started it." Me and Bubbles raised our heads to look at our supposed savior. It was an elf. She had pointy ears with many earings, and messy black hair. Her uniform which would normally be a blue and white sailor top with a checkered blue and white skirt had green scuffs all over it. And her school issued shoes were exchanged for pointed wooden elf shoes. Her eyes were an amazing green and I swear she could have killed with them.

"Buttercup, why aren't you in class? I specifically remember sending the rest of the student body to class. And if you have another opinion on the matter I would love to hear it." He said, his voice echoing throughout the halls.

"I saw the whole thing and they did nothing wrong but defend themselves."

"Do you say now and what was it you said Princess?" He asked.

"I would hardly agree, they, they were purposely blocking the doors in order to spite me."

"If they wanted to spite you I doubt the would block the doors Princess." Scanderic stated and it was totally true everyone knows the best way to spite someone is to not acknowledge their presence.

"They were actually talking and walking casually to class when Princess walks behind them and has her entourage move them out of her way."

"Girls is this true?" He asked and me and Bubbles both nodded our heads. Princess on the other hand protested.

"Than what happened?"he asked.

"Then she started bombarding them with rude comments."

"Well that certainly is interesting. Thank you Buttercup, I believe I have made my decision." He turned towards us.

"Finally, you must kick her out." Princess exclaimed.

"Kick who out?"

"Blessy or whatever her name is."

"I don't believe that is in order Princess and since you are all so buddy buddy, then I believe that you won't mind cleaning the gymnasium together.

"What!" We all said in unison even Princess.

"Wow that's harsh, have fun everybody." Buttercup said and started leaving but was stopped by the Principal.

"Oh no, after all you gathered them together and spoke the truth, I believe that a true friendship shall appear don't you? He was giving her the punishment too, I feel bad for her, she was just trying to help us.

She rolled her eyes, and he clapped his hand as a sign for us to dismiss. Princess was whining then started talking about how she can get her maids to do it for her. I looked at Bubbles and we both had the same thought. We ran up to Buttercup who was storming away pretty fast might I add.

"Buttercup!" We both yelled trying to get her to stop. She turned at us and was pretty angry.

"Listen I didn't do it to help you, okay. I just wanted to clear the situation. I hate liars."

"Than I guess we are in the same boat." I said trying to get her to trust me. She gave us both a look.

"Listen I know both of you, the human and the fairy princess. And personally I don't care if you're fude was proof of your friendship. Okay." me and Bubbles both looked at each other than at her.

"Listen we all hate Princess Morbucks, and we all want to see her in the gym today right?" Bubbles asked. Me and Buttercup we equally confused. We exchanged looks of confusion and turned to Bubbles.

"We all know she is going to have her maids to the work but she has to come too." she said.

"What are you trying to say?" I asked

"Just get to the point already." Buttercup demanded.

"Okay, okay. What if we found a way to scare Princess out of her mind, in exchange for getting us all in trouble." I kind of like the idea however it could get us in even more trouble and I kind of feel like I disappointed Principal Scanderic. I'd hate to let him down even more than I already have.

"I like your style your highness." Buttercup said.

"Just call me Bubbles." She said trying to make it seem like she is on the same level as us. "So what do you say?"

"I'm in." BUttercup said.

"I don't know, I feel like I let the principal down." I said not realizing I said it until after.

"So what? That man has us all cleaning the gym. And you can even fly or use magic so it'll be even harder for you right?" Buttercup said and The funny thing is I have gotten used to being human here, even though it's only been a day, it doesn't affect me as much.

"Yeah that isn't fair to you Blossom." Bubbles agreed, I was about to talk when I heard footsteps coming closer behind me. Buttercup rolled her eyes again and I could tell from Bubbles' embarrassed expression that is was the Principal.

"I understand that you girls are troubled about your punishment but I assure you that Blossom will be fine." He put his hand on my shoulder as if speaking for me was going to change anything.

"But she can't fly or use magic at all. What would she do?" Bubbles asked but I already knew the answer. I had known it all my life.

"Oh don't worry Bubbles I have something in mind." His answer confused me. I thought I would just be cleaning by hand, like I always do at the orphanage. He turned me towards him then bent down his knees so look me in the eye.

"You didn't let me down Blossom, I know it wasn't your fault. And I must say, you defended yourself well. I trust that you know what to do from here Blossom." He stood up and started walking away and somehow that made me feel worse. Like his expectations are way too high for me. I turned back to my friends and kind of gave them a look of "I don't really know what to do after that." And apparently they understood because they exchanged looks of understanding.

"So what now?" Bubbles asked.

"I say we still scare her." Buttercup suggested. I thought about it for a bit.

"Wait what if we don't scare her but teach her a lesson instead?" I asked.

"What kind of a lesson?" Bubbles asked with the cutest confused look on her face.

"How about a lesson to keep her opinions to herself."

"I like it, although it'll be a little less fun than scaring the crap out of her." Buttercup said and me and Bubbles started cracking up. Then we all exchanged looks of excitement and fun.

"But how would we do that?" Bubbles asked which was a great question however I think me and Buttercup already knew because she gave me a look that said "I can't wait to do this." and I agreed with her for the first time this morning.

"Easy" I said. "Blackmail, is the cheater's guide to fortune."

"I don't get it and what's blackmail, do we have to order it because I'm not sure we have time for that." Me and Buttercup laughed at how cute and naive she was. Buttercup explained it to her. Bubbles' expression was priceless. It just occurred to me that we are skipping class right now, which I probably should not be doing.

" I hate to interrupt but don't we have class?" They both stopped and started hurrying down the hallway. I caught up with them so we could plan while we talked. And we all decided to meet up during lunch so better talk this out.

I walked into calculus and everyone stared but got their attention quickly back to the front of the room. She nodded at me and I sat down in my seat at the back. After her lesson was over she went to me and handed me a worksheet that they had done while I was technically skipping.

"Do you need help with these? They are quite complicated." She asked. I took one look at them, they were easy. I studied these in my free time.

"I think I'll be fine, and I am sorry that I was late."

"Don't worry about it, I know what happened although I was curious because Princess hasn't came back yet."

"She hasn't?"

"No I thought you would know."

"I'm sorry but I don't know why she hasn't come back, she could still be somewhere in the halls or she could be in the office complaining or something."

"That is what I assumed." She sighed then went back to her desk. I completed my worksheet in 2 minutes then waited for the bell to ring.

I went to my next class and it was as usual. Miss Carson lectured on about how love and literature joined hands in the romantic era, which I have already written a award winning paper about. And to my surprised although it wasn't really surprising, she was using it in her lessons. So i just sat back and smiled until she noticed I had wrote it. She laughed so hard at her mistake but she said I could use it for my essay about the topic due next week. Lucky for me that I don't have to write another one.

After this class is lunch. The lunches are divided by species, certain species go first , than another set, and a last set. Luckily for me, I can choose whatever lunch I want so I chose the one with fairies and elves for today at least.

The bell rang, and I swear I speedily walked to the lunch line, because I learned something from yesterday. Running down school halls will attract more attention to yourself. I heard running from behind me and someone grabbed my shoulders. By now I already knew it was Bubbles excited to form our plan. Buttercup was walking behind her.

"We have the same second period." She said as if she had to explain why she was walking with Bubbles. Which she didn't.

"Cool, I had first period with Princess but she didn't show."

"What?! Why would she do that?" Buttercup asked.

"I don't know," just then we saw Princess ahead in the line in front of us.

"She skipped?!" Bubbles exclaimed with more surprise than was necessary.

"So did we." Buttercup resented.

"Oh my gosh we did but we went back after a while, I wouldn't call that skipping."

"Wait, Bubbles, are you going to get in trouble from your parents?" I asked her realizing that I had made a royal late for class.

"Don't worry about it, I've already disgraced them little late won't do any harm." Me and Buttercup just looked at her stunned. I guess we both felt bad for her.

We got our lunch which was unfavorable even at a high class high school. It was toad stump and fish stew, which would have been fine if they hadn't used poisonous mushrooms! Although most magical creatures are immune to this poison however I am not. Seriously who uses a mushroom with the name "Death Cap"? So I pushed my tray in front of me and at first they were confused and then I think they remembered because they laughed awkwardly about it. Good think they also had strawberry yogurt and lasagna. Which are not my favorites but I would rather eat them than die.

I pulled out my notebook while the two of them were slurping down their stew. I wrote _Plan_ in big letters at the top and did a cute curvy underline.

"So how do we blackmail Princess?" I asked to get started.

"We need dirt on her."

"What kind of dirt?" Bubbles asked and me and Buttercup both just breezed by the fact that she meant literal dirt.

"What about the fact that she skipped first period?"

"No too easy, plus everyone knows that. We need something that she doesn't want people to know." Buttercup said as Bubbles realized what we were talking about.

"But what would that be?" Bubbles asked.

"Maybe she has something against humans?" I said

"Like what?" Buttercup asked me.

"I don't know but it seems like she was trying to hide something this morning."

"What makes you think that?" Bubbles asked.

"She didn't respond to anything you or I said on the last comments."

"So what? She could have seen the principal or something." Buttercup said taking a huge bite of a fish head.

"I just don't think that is it."

"Like maybe there is something about her and humans she doesn't want us to know." Bubbles exclaimed.

"Yeah something like that."

"And how would we find something like that out?" Buttercup asked. Me and Bubbles just sat and thought. She was right we couldn't just randomly stumble upon stuff like that.

"I might know." Bubbles said.

"How then?" Buttercup asked.

"The secret history of the Morbucks' books."

"They have a book for that?"

"Yes but it is located in a vault inside the mansion." Bubbles answered.

"Why would they even write something like that?" Asked Buttercup.

"Don't know but if it is in a vault it is worth trying. Although does anyone of you know how to break into a vault?" I think they can just use their magic though.

"Maybe, it's worth a try." said Buttercup.

"Let's do it then." stated Bubbles.

"But we are cleaning the gym today afterschool, how will we get it in time?" I asked.

"Let's just go during homeroom and be back before it ends." Buttercup said and me and Bubbles just looked at each other.

"We have to try at least."

"Okay let's meet up in the third hallway past and I will use my invisibility magic to get us out. Than we can go to her mansion and crack the vault. Easy." Bubbles said.

"But Blossom can't fly, we wouldn't get there in time." Buttercup answered.

"Unless we use some kind of magic, to transport us."

"Ooh I have been learning that spell, although whatever I do turns to mush."Bubbles said.

"I don't know about Blossom but I do not want to be mush."

"It's our only choice. Let's do it, and we can transport directly into the vault."I stated.

"Fine, but if I turn to mush that is on your conscience" Buttercup said pointing to Bubbles, and just then the end of lunch bell rang. We all went back to our classes with a hint of adventure in our minds.


	8. The princess' princess

The fate I will never accept

Chapter 8

The rest of the day went like normal;however, my heart couldn't stop pounding the whole day. I mean we all agreed to break into Princess' house. That is more than just getting us in trouble, this could get us arrested! Like why did I agree to this? But part of me is saying it'll be fun. I mean these are my first friends ever and well it might be weird to say this after barely 15 hours of knowing them but I trust them, like they were my sisters or something. Is this how friendship normally is? If so I don't mind having make-believe sisters. Actually it is kind of nice.

During homeroom, me and Bubbles just looked at each other and we knew what we had to do. We told our teacher that we both had to go to the nurse's office. And it worked, our teacher even shooed us away with a tissue as if we were actually sick. We met Buttercup in the hallway.

"I am not ready to turn to mush." she said, still spiting what bubbles had said earlier.

" I said that was only a possibility."

"No you said that is all that has happened so far." Buttercup refuted. Bubbles nodded and shook it off.

"For the spell we all have to hold hands in order to be transported together." Bubbles told us and Buttercup rolled her eyes than grabbed me and Bubbles' hands. I took Bubbles' and we completed the circle. Then Bubbles started chanting some kind of magical chant and a magical symbol circle appeared beneath us. I recognized the symbol in the middle. It was the water fairies Royal crest. Meaning this magic is a special magic only used by the royal family. Meaning Bubbles is more special than we thought. I looked at Buttercup and she was just as surprised as I was. Not that the spell was working and we were slowly fading to another place, but of the circle.

We steadily got lighter and lighter until we vanished. And I can proudly say that I have seen the inside of a teleportation tunnel and I will say that is was the weirdest thing I have yet to see. It was incredible. Streaks of light everywhere and they even lined the tunnels.

" Bubbles, where are we?" I asked.

"This is the teleportation tunnel." And I got that part but I wanted to know where this "tunnel" was.

"Is this in between time?" Buttercup asked. And Bubbles nodded excitedly. Me and Buttercup's mouths dropped. I now know how teleportation works.

"Wait Bubbles, does the royal family have their own magic spells?" Buttercup asked.

"And our own category of magic too." Bubbles answered. And this occurred to me for the first time. There were categories of magic. I never even thought to study this because I assumed I would never need it. I now see that ignorance is not intelligence and that I was stupid for assuming that all magic was the same. I need to research this more. I can't handle not knowing something.

Bubbles just kept walking and me and Buttercup were walking too, but taking in the view. There was the royal crest on the floor tiling, every few steps. Giving me another impression. This tunnel is special, No one else can enter this tunnel. So either The water fairy royal family is the only magical beings to have a teleportation spell or that this is a tunnel that can only be opened by the royal family or their type of magic. Great I am friends with one of the most special people in the world and I, am a human in comparison.

We followed Bubbles for a while. Until she came to a door, it needed a key though. Me and Buttercup were both worried because we didn't have a key but then I remembered. We are traveling with the royal heir to the Water Fairy throne. She pulled out a wand, her crest was on it. As she held the blue shimmering want to the door, it morphed into a key. Buttercup stumbled back in surprise. She was about to open the door when she stopped and turned to us.

"You know if we are going to break in we should do it in style, not in our uniforms." I looked at Buttercup than back at Bubbles. She waved her hand than we were all showered in blue waves of light. When it was over, me, Bubbles, and Buttercup were all wearing matching black skirts and shirts.

"There that should be better, this and my invisibility spell should work."

"You have an invisibility spell?!" Me and Buttercup both gasped.

"Than why are we wearing these?" Buttercup asked.

"Because we look cute." Bubbles said. Then she showed more blue light over our heads, which I am guessing was a invisibility spell. Then she opened the door after what seemed like forever in anticipation.

The original plan was to walk right into the vault, no specifications needed. In and out kind of job right. Well we were wrong very wrong. We walked into a room, nothing in it but a giant vault door in front of us.

"I don't get it why aren't we in the vault?" Bubbles asked herself.

"I don't get it either, did the spell go wrong?" Asked Buttercup.

"Wait guys, what if we can't get into the vault like that?" I suggested.

"What do you mean?" They asked in usison and Buttercup was a little upset about it.

"Like maybe like we used magic to get in, they used magic to keep us or others out." I said. We all just kind of stood there. Thinking of what to do next. But I knew that I had come too far to just give up here.

"So we can't use magic to get in? What are we going to do?" Bubbles asked almost in tears.

"Maybe you can't but I can." I said. "I don't have magic, but I do have a lot of knowledge about mechanics. I could probably crack the safe."

"Then what are you waiting for? An invitation?" Buttercup joked and ushered me to the door.

I put my hand on the lock, it felt heavy, however it also felt hollow. Meaning it wasn't hard to open necessarily just impenetrable with magic. It also meant that it was made from a dense metal but it isn't a complicated lock. I looked around the side and saw that there was a number on the side, and a note.

 _If you are to forget, give yourself these hints and you shall remember._

 _Our favorite treasure_

 _9_

 _The heir_

It took me a minute then I got it, Duchess Morbucks. Everyone knows that they just shower that child with compliments. And her birthday is the 9th of May. Perfect, it has to be her birthday. I put the numbers in the lock and I heard a click. The gears started to move. The doors shifted and I gave it a push. We're in.

"Nice, How'd you do that?" Buttercup asked.

"Easy although they gave me a few hints."

"Hints? On the side?" I nodded in reply. Then I walked into the vault. I half expected to find piles of gold on the floor but there wasn't any. Just a book on a podium in the middle of the room. The book was what we were looking for. Bubbles and Buttercup stood on the sides while I turned the first page.

 _We Morbucks have a very special history. This must be kept a secret. This book is for Morbucks eyes only at the age of 15._

"I get it!" Bubbles scream whispered. "Yesterday was Princess' 15 birthday so that must have been when they told her."

"Yeah but told her what?" I flipped through the pages. Flipping through the changing chapters about their fortune. About their wealth. Then I flipped one page and something fell out. I picked it up off the floor and opened it.

 _Morbuck's family heritage_

 _Must be hidden from all public view_

"I think this is what we are looking for."

"What makes you say that?" Bubbles asked.

"Because it is the super secret kind and everyone needs that." Buttercup said and I couldn't tell if she was joking or not. On the page there was a picture of a tree with a long line of dwarves but there was something strange at the top, there was a black portrait.

"What do you think that is?" Bubbles asked.

"More like who." Buttercup countered. I leaned in closer.

" _Princess Amelia of the earth palace"_ I quoted.

"The earth palace? What the heck is that?" Buttercup asked. I feel like I know this from somewhere. I started pacing around the room despite the confused expressions sent to me by the two of my friends.

Then it hit me like a pile of bricks to the face. I almost fell back from my own surprise. I ran up to the book again and tried to piece together the story.

"Blossom? What is it?" Bubbles asked me.

"Yeah just spill it already." Buttercup agreed.

"She was a princess of the earth palace, it was a small kingdom that once had a lot of power but now, their people are placed at the same rank of dogs." I said taking a bit to catch my nerve. "She was a human."

The both stood there speechless. We all did. Just staring at the picture in the book before us. Like a giant clock ticking our breaths became in sync as we all realized the reason Princess was so set on humans. It is because she is part human.

"Wait wouldn't her reputation still be tarnished and wouldn't people remember?" Bubbles asked.

"Not if she is a descendant of a princess of a fallen kingdom. And not if the princess was remembered as a noble woman of great stature."

"Wait is that what she is named after?" Buttercup intervened. And to be honest I didn't know.

"Listen we don't know what happened that night nor do we know what they discussed when they told her on her birthday or even if they did but we do have pretty good evidence that it's true."

It was then that I remembered the time. We had wasted 5 minutes staring at the book and now we only had 7 minutes to get back to class. Me and Buttercup looked at Bubbles than instantly grabbed hands as Bubbles recited the spell.

As we walked through the tunnel I am pretty sure it wasn't just me who felt like running despite the lack of need to. Considering that it is a time tunnel and that we are walking through the spaces of time, I seriously doubt that we needed to. It was then that Bubbles stopped and turned to us.

"Listen guys I know that we've only known each other for a few hours but I wanted to let you guys know that even if this doesn't work and we did this all for nothing, I still hope we can be friends. You are my only real friends I have ever had."

I almost teared up because I realized that it was true for me too. I never wanted friends yesterday but now I don't want to let them go. I feel so conflicted but at the same time I know I don't want to stop being friends and co- possibly illegal breaking and entering master minds with them. I looked over at Buttercup to see if she felt the same. She wiped her eyes then said "It's not that I would mind if you were my friends or anything." And me and Bubbles both knew that she was being a tsundere but we didn't care. We both hugged Buttercup and she didn't struggle.

After that we walked back to the school door together. Bubbles' wand turned into a key again and she opened the door back into the hallway just where we left, the invisibility was still working so no one would notice us slipping back into the hallway. We went to the bathrooms to undo the spell then went back to homeroom.


	9. New friends?

The fate I will never accept

Chapter 9

I heard the last bell ring and I looked at Bubbles and we both grabbed our bags and practically ran to the gym. Buttercup met us there.

"What took you guys so long?"

"End of the day hallway rush." I said.

"How are we going to word this?" Bubbles asked.

"I don't know but I think we shouldn't rub it in her face." I stated, because I know how it feels for her, to feel like she is a lowly rank. In this stupid hierarchy.

"I kind of agree. I feel weird about this. I can't imagine what she must feel. Being part human." Bubbles looked at me. "Not that there's anything wrong with it."

"It's ok I get it."

"It isn't the funnest route, but I see what you mean, but we can't approach this like normal, can we?" Buttercup asked.

"I don't know what normal is but I want her to see that we are all on the same level." I said and just when I said that I could see Princess and her entourage walking in. Bubbles and Buttercup stood beside me as she walked towards us.

"Oh would you look at that, the waiters are here." Princess said demoting me even more than I already was. I lowered my head. I was still unsure about telling her anything that we had found.

"Oh don't be upset girls, I am just better, and everyone should know it." Or at least I was unsure until she said that.

"Oh really? Is that so Princess?" I asked. I could feel the worried glances from Bubbles and Buttercup as I lifted my head to look at Princess.

"Of course it is." Princess fired back.

"And isn't that due to your _pure_ dwarf heritage?" I asked again. She hesitated and I knew that I had her where I wanted her.

"Well of course." She started but I could see the worry on her face, or more the regret of what she knew.

"Well then, I guess we are all commoners in a princess' presence right?" I questioned her as if she were a window that had just gotten shattered.

"Absolutely, that sounds wonderful." She said holding her nose up high. So I got down on one knee and Buttercup and Bubbles followed me.

"Okay your royal highness," She held her head higher. "Of the earth palace." She froze like ice.

"What's the matter your highness?" Buttercup asked as she stood up and crossed her arms.

"You know," Bubbles started. "I heard that Princess Amelia was a amazing ruler." Bubbles said standing.

"Me too, I can't imagine how horrible it must have felt for her, to watch her kingdom crumble when she became queen." I said watching Princess' pride and cover fall just like her kingdom.

"But on the bright side, I heard she was the most noble and kind fallen queen ever, isn't that right? Princess." I said standing my ground firmly.

Princess stood there looking at us. I can't tell if she was more terrified or ashamed. And just then I remembered what we talked about before she came in.

"Listen Princess, I know what it feels like to be ashamed of what you are. Trust me I always have. And I was hoping that you would know now that we aren't so different." I said lightening the mood. Bubbles put her hand on my shoulder. "We all wish it were like that."

Her maids were running all over the place cleaning and some were frantically running about in panic that we knew. Princess looked at us like she were some orphan trying to make her way in a big crowd of nobles.

"How did you know?" Her voice sounded so defeated.

I looked at Buttercup then at Bubbles.

"Uh, we did some research because.." Buttercup started.

"We were worried about you." Bubbles ended.

"Why?" They both started looking at each other in worry but I knew just how to finish this.

"Because I saw how you paused after we started talking about humans this morning. And I knew something was wrong. We didn't mean to invade your privacy."

"You cared for me, but I was so mean to you."

"I know but I thought maybe we could be friends. After all we have something in common, don't we?" I said holding out my hand as if this were some kind of movie. And I would like to say that we held hands and became besties but I can't because we didn't hold hands. She reached out and grabbed my index finger.

"That is about how much we are alike." And I am pretty sure that all three of our mouths dropped. We spent all of that work just for her to rude!

I could see that Buttercup was about to blow her elvish top when Princess interrupted her.

"But I guess we could be friends." She started to walk away then turned back to us. "And thank you." She said with a smile. And not like her usual stuck up morbucks smile. A real smile. Like she was genuinely thankful. And for some weird reason so did we.

We turned around to start cleaning. But it was already over. Her maids are fast. But I heard footsteps from behind us. I turned around to find Henry.

"Why hello girls. I am surprised you work so fast." He said as he approached us.

"Uh yeah, we are amazing cleaners." Buttercup said lying through her teeth.

"And great trespassers I see." We all stopped talking, I started to look at my feet in shame but then I realized, he was smiling.

"What do you mean?" I said wondering his intentions.

"Well what I mean is that you understood something was wrong and you wanted to help a friend, through whatever means necessary such good friends you are." He said with such delight that I swear I felt guilty that our original intent was to blackmail her into leaving us although more me, alone.

I find it weird when I look at the past two days and I realize that I have made friends when I told myself I wasn't going to make friends. And now I have three. Maybe this year isn't going to be so bad after all.

 _One week later_

Uggh! I hate buttercup! Why does she have to be so rude! Calling me a smart priss. I'll show her whos a priss, that privileged daughter of a magical genus. Whew I think I should explain just a bit. The past week has had it's troubles in school but other than that me, Bubbles, and Buttercup were doing good and ate lunch together too. But today I wanted to work on my physics homework for next week and Buttercup wanted to start a food fight. Why can't she just let me work! Seriously it doesn't take that long!

I walked into the orphanage and literally threw my bag down and ran upstairs to my bed. I think Mrs. Potten was watching or wanting me to do something but at the time I didn't really care but now I kind of feel bad of just blowing her off like that.

I went downstairs and got a thorough discussion about not bringing my teenage drama home with me. Which made me a bit madder because she brought up the point of my IQ is high and so my maturity should be too. Then I had to help dress Amelia, she is new and a baby. Playing with her made me feel so much better. I felt my phone vibrate and it was Bubbles asking if I wanted to talk. I did not want to talk and more or less I didn't want to go anywhere.

If anyone found out I was an orphan, I would be "eaten alive" in teenager terms. I think in this last week I have lost so much of myself that I had built over the years. My identity as a child genius and a human. I have decided that I shall focus on this for now. I don't need to focus on this petty high school drama.

I forgot that Henry had given me a flyer for the adademia team. I think I'll join to get my mind off of this fight.


	10. The breakdown

The fate I will never accept

Chapter 10

Bubbles P.O.V

Blossom and Buttercup got into a huge fight at lunch. I didn't know how to stop it so I used my magic to try to stop them fighting but Buttercup blocked it then it went and spilled Blossom's food all over her lap. And of course that made her even more mad and now they aren't talking to each other.

I don't know how today is going to go at school. I got off my bed and took one more look in the mirror, straightened my top and fixed my pigtails. My tiara sat on my desk but I didn't want to wear it. I just want to be seen as a normal student . Out of my pocket I pulled out some blue circle hairpins and clipped them by my hair.

I remember buying them with Blossom and Buttercup last week. It was the day before the fight. I had never been shopping before. Things in the palace were always made just for me. But this was different. Normal teenage girl things. Buttercup said they were too girly but Blossom encouraged me to buy them. I remember we all laughed when the cashier looked almost dazzled by someone with a tiara buying hairpins. We walked out holding our giggles in until we couldn't let them out anymore in the park.

To celebrate we got ice cream too. It was incredible. Blossom got Strawberry and orange and almost lost her top scoop but caught it with her mouth. Buttercup told her that was for being a glutton. I don't believe I have had such fun with friends in a long time. Maybe ever.

In my bag was note from Blossom and one from Buttercup about lunch arrangements today. Neither of them wants to sit together.

"Milady, it is time we departure." My butler came in and told me. I grabbed my bag and followed him out to the limo.

I think he may have noticed something was wrong because he leaned over before I got out and said "Do what is right for all of you, I know you will figure this out." I got out and told him thank you.

I realized that he is right, I know what to do. They are my friends and I need to show them that a silly argument isn't enough to separate them. I walked into school and Blossom came up to me but then I felt Buttercup grab my arm and pull me away from her. I saw them both arguing so I twisted my arm out of grip and walked away to class.

Blossom P.O.V

I don't know what is Buttercup's problem. So what if I don't like her totally elvish shoes. I mean they aren't bad they just aren't for me. Sorry but I think pointed shoes are more of a at home sort of thing. Then she just had to make a comment about how I had to get my uniform fitted by the principal. She is so rude. I can't even believe her this morning. She pulled Bubbles away from me. I feel bad for Bubbles I mean she practically ran away from Buttercup.

I can practically feel the logical part of me peeking into this situation to analyze it further but I think that it should be save for my academics. I mean after school today I have my test tournament trial for the academia team. I think I have the process down I will go to the arena with a number of other creatures who think they can make it on the team. Then we get separated and have to compete against each other. The last 4 standing get on the team. And I know I can make it. After all I don't have magic making me the hardest working and the smartest.

I went through the first part of my classes with little to no effort other than reading 6 chapters of my kinetic physics book. Lunch was unusual. But that was to be expected. Buttercup wouldn't even look at me but I could tell Bubbles was uncomfortable but she would sit anywhere other than where we would have sat if not for the events of yesterdays past.

I finished my packed lunch and pulled out my books to review and pull new concepts for my next research paper. I could hear Buttercup muttering something about me being a nerd or something under her breath but like usual I ignored it. I started on my ancient literature textbook as if my life depended on it. I'm not exactly sure how but when I get focused I can't stop until I am pretty much pulled away from it. Which is why I found Bubbles shaking me to get me to my next class. But on the bright side I had just finished learning how to decode ancient texts and hieroglyphics.

It is just so interesting and I totally do not understand how anyone let alone Princess could find this boring. It is riveting and fascinating how these ancient cultures used primitive technology and pictures to communicate. I tried to talk to Bubbles about it but she looked as if I had made her walk in circles for hours while on a tire swing so I stopped after I tried explaining how the Egyptian god Ra was crucial in rituals and very present in hieroglyphs. Although I am pretty sure I lost her once I tried explaining the story of how Ra goes through each day and night.

I hate to admit it but as great of a friend that Bubbles is, she isn't the smartest but I think that's nice every once in a while. She isn't on my case about philosophical mischief or quantum mechanics and it is such a nice break from everything else. Buttercup too they are both great.

No, no I am still mad at Buttercup. I currently have bigger fish to fry metaphorically speaking.

Buttercup P.O.V

Blossom is such a nerd and a teacher's pet. She even tried to take Bubbles away from me at lunch and this morning. How dare she. Heck Bubbles might eve be on her side. I saw her shaking Blossom after the bell rang. Ugh! Such a nerd, how is it possible to be so consumed by a book that you have to be shaken to go back to class. I would rather skip. I haven't' been doing it as much because Blossom helped me with my classes. I haven't been very good at this whole learning thing. It's just hard for me to wrap my head around. Us elves aren't meant for algebra we are meant to memorize spells with every bone in our body.

Blossom always kept me on track and even helped me understand it. For once numbers were simple instead of dancing around on the page. But now that we are fighting I guess I don't need to go to class, I mean it's not like I'm pleasing anybody.

Bubbles P.O.V

Blossom didn't really talk much in study hall she just sat there writing and typing than looking at this picture of a stone. Needless to say I am more than a bit concerned.

"Hey whatcha workin on?" I asked in my best normal girl accent. She stopped working to look at me but with the most confused look I have ever seen her put on. I actually think it might be the only confused look I have ever seen her wear.

"Why are you talking like that?" She asked back.

"Well because I wanted to try and sound normal."

"You don't need to be normal you just need to be you, that's all that I care about." Her words made me turn red with embarrassment over my attempts. However when I stopped looking toward my toes I saw she was smiling and giggling a bit.

"What causes you to laugh?"

"Because you sounded a bit like Princess." To this I even laughed. I could feel the rest of the class staring in confusion at our joke. It is a good thing they could not hear it. All they could hear was the sound of our joy. When the bell rang I tried to talk to Blossom about Buttercup but she had already left.

It was off because she normally at least walks me to my limo. So I did what any normal concerned friend would do. I followed her. Well only to her destination which turned out to be the auditorium. I then quickly ran out to tell my Butler that I would not be riding home yet.

"But milady your mother wants to meet with you about a royal tutor. Again."

"Tell her I need not discuss this matter further now I have additional studies to attend to." Butler always knows when I am up to something even if he does not let on so. However he is still my most loyal companion and I wouldn't want it any other way.

"As you wish milady and good luck with your studies" He winked at me. I had never in all of my life seen him do such a thing mostly because mother would never allow it but I find my outlook on him changing along with other things. One of which I must attend to.

I have never flown so fast in my life down those halls to the auditorium. Once there I hid behind a row of seats to quietly observe what was happening. It was only until I saw the poster did I finally understand. This was the academia team tryouts. I forget sometimes that she is on a scholarship and knowing the principal he probably has her obliged to at least try out. I mean I see good reason, our team has been the worst in the league for decades. But Blossom could easily change that.

They called names of the residing officers and wouldn't you know it Princess is the president. Blossom might be in for trouble but then again after last week anything could happen. The candidates were all trying for two spots. From the looks of it I could see about 50 creatures down there. I have to tell Blossom somehow she has to know. Here there are no limits on magic even in cheating. Her chances have been greatly limited.

I could tell that even Princess was worried for Blossom. For a moment it looked like Princess pulled her aside as the first round was starting to take place. If only I could have heard. Blossom seemed unfazed though thankfully. From my distance I couldn't tell if she replied or not. The one thing that has to be the absolute worst about this school is how pretty much everything is a competition of magic and who has the best or most powerful. If I were queen I would change this.

"Awful isn't it." I heard from next to me. I quickly turned to see Principal Scanderic. For a grown man he is very quiet.

"What do you mean?" I asked almost choking on my words from the fright he gave me. I should seriously ask someone to put a bell on him.

"The cheating that takes place, oh every year the same story."

"So you knew? This whole time and you haven't done anything?" I asked.

"It isn't my jurisdiction the team decides the best course of action and unfortunately I can't do much about it." He looked at me then back at the stage. Even though I haven't dealt with normal creatures very much I could tell there was something in his eye that was mischievous. Even more than Buttercup at lunch on taco your rocko Tuesday.

"However it is such a shame that I can't enforce school policies."

"What do you mean?" I asked trying to decode his message.

"Well school has ended has it not?"

"Are you saying that I should break school rules?" I asked finally getting what he as saying.

"Oh heavens no, I would never say that."

"But aren't you implying it?" I asked.

"That is for my students to decide what I mean after all this is a place of learning." And with that he left. I would have pondered this more if I wasn't startled again but this time with a hand on my shoulder.


	11. How powerful is she?

The fate I will never accept

Chapter 11

Blossom P.O.V

I couldn't believe this was happening. My first school tryouts, Mrs. Potten would be so proud of me. She was too busy with everyone else to come and watch; however she did send me with her good luck charm. I didn't want her to give it to me since she always keeps it with her but she insisted on it. I also didn't realize that she left a note on it for me. I was right about to go onto the platform when I noticed it. I quickly pulled it out to read it.

 _I have seen you grow_

 _Tall and beautiful, stronger_

 _From babe to beauty_

 _Today I cannot be there_

 _But take this charm to_

 _Allow me to grow with you._

She wrote me a haiku, I'm not sure if I should be the proud one. I could feel tears come to my eyes.

"First group, to the stage. I repeat first group to the stage." A voice bekonned from the speaker. I looked back at the note then back at the sticker on my arm, it read 1. I quickly put the rose charm in one pocket and the note in my other then walked on stage.

I could feel the nervousness leech down into my stomach but it would not be the thing to hurt my performance in fact I might let it be my advantage. Looking around I could tell that everyone else here planned to let this be a test of magic. It was more of a test between the more powerful and the less. It was a battle for territory and I was a human amongst creatures in a battle. Lucky for me I crammed like I never crammed before last night. Not to mention, anxiety is like my steroid, it just makes me better.

Stone-faced I never felt more prepared. I was the last to go onstage, yet as I was passing Princess she stopped my slow precession.

"Be careful who you anger today, and good luck." She whispered before leaving me to my place.

Bubbles P.O.V

I was about to scream when a warm hand covered my mouth. I turned right around to see Buttercup holding a finger to her lips and shushing me.

"Don't scare me like that!" I whispered rather angrily. She started laughing so I shushed her back. I then remembered that she was supposed to be mad at Blossom.

"What are you doing here?"

"Following you. You don't normally stay after school let alone go into the auditorium." she replied.

"I was just curious about Blossom she doesn't go here either." I saw her eyes look toward the stage. It was starting. "Listen I know you don't care about her right now but we have to help her or else she will get caught in the magic crossfire!" I could see the fact that she wanted little to do with Blossom but she also shifted her eyes toward the stage.

"Round 1: Question 1; you will have 1 minute to answer. The relationship between Air resistance and velocity is complicated, when will a 300 kg object reach terminal speed after being dropped from 2,567 m from above the ground. Assume this is on earth with gravity is -9.81m/s or 32 ft/s."

I turned to Buttercup to see her face of pure confusion. It was understandable because this was a question that only Blossom could answer and quickly. However, I could tell that we were both sensing magic. She carefully climbed into the seat next to me and leaned forward to sense it better.

The entire team next to Blossom was all using magic. Blossom was just thinking in her head. Her pencil wasn't moving but her eyes were extremely focused. The alarm went off. Blossom had hit her buzzer but so did everyone else. I turned to Buttercup because we had both realized this was only the beginning of the magical game. I pulled out my wand, it shifted to mini form. Buttercup grabbed my arm.

"Are you crazy? What are you going to do? Put a spell on her? You know magic isn't allowed in school." I remembered my conversation with Principal Scanderic. I felt a smile creep across my face.

"School is over Buttercup, and who said that I have to put a spell on Blossom?" I saw Buttercups face turn to pure confusion. Unlucky for her I already have a plan and she can't stop me now mostly because my wand is already glowing awaiting my instruction. I sat on the floor behind an auditorium chair. A circle appeared around my body. Buttercup quickly got out of the diameter while still being very scared and confused about what I was about to do.

I set my wand in the middle of the circle; it glowed stronger. My hands set on the royal crests of my family name. The words appeared in a line in my head.

 _Sinsear thuas mo ghlao, ba mhaith liom sracadh a dhéanamh ar gach draíocht sa seomra seo. Mo ghlaoch a dheonú agus mo phléadáil a fhreagairt. Bubbles Ríoga._

The magic circle glowed brightly then slowly disappeared. I removed my wand and changed it back into my favorite pen. I turned towards Buttercup gave a small little smile before a sound echoed in the room.

"Round 1 to Blossom. Four more rounds for group 1."

"Did you spell it so she'd win?" Buttercup said angrily.

"Of course not. I did something a bit different." She glared at me before we both returned to our seats with eyes on the stage. The next round began.

"Round 2: Question 1; You will have 2 minutes to answer. True or False. If

F(x) = ∫ -23x sin(t) dt." A formula appeared on a screen above the competitors. Blossom picked up her pencil then put it down without writing anything.

Blossom P.O.V

A calculus problem. I started to work it then I stopped. The people next to me didn't have their eyes glowing, they didn't secretly have a magical ball of light between their hands. All they had was their pencil. Either they actually decided to try honesty or something big happened. I decided that it wasn't worth my time to discover what was happening and I looked at the equation again. Then it hit me, this was a fundamental basic of calculus. I hit my buzzer.

"False" The speaker announced the results.

"Round 2 to Blossom. The next round will be decisive unless someone else takes the next round."

Bubbles P.O.V

By watching that round I could tell my spell had worked. Buttercup watched and listened very carefully to the next round. Blossom won again which meant she was the winner of Group 1. Buttercup's eye kept bouncing between me and the stage trying to figure out what I did. The second group made their way to the stage as group 1 left. Blossom went to a seat for the winners of the 5 groups. The rest of the participants left the stage, very stunned and confused. Buttercup watched the second group very closely. This group seemed to continue for very long. By round 2, three of the contestants gave up and left.

Buttercup then leaned back in her chair and looked at me astonished.

"You disabled magic?!" She asked very confused and amused.

"Yeah, so what?"

"I never would have thought to hear you say 'so what' let alone disable magic." She replied still holding a confused look on her elfish face.

"I had to do something."

"Yeah but disable magic? That is hard. Just how powerful is your magic?" She asked me but this time she looked a bit scared. Either of me or what I could do.

"It is royal magic that dates back thousands of years it has to be powerful." I stated the obvious, not wanting to out myself even more.


	12. And that's the competition

The fate I will never accept

Chapter 12

Blossom P.O.V

The next rounds went by so slow you could probably go out to eat, come back, and they would still be going. In the end of round 2 only one person hadn't quit. Round 3 wasn't much better either. Only two creatures were left and the judges seeing that everyone from round 4 had already gone home decided to call it a tie. So I was up in the finals against 3 creatures only. Out of the nearly 50 that had started to join this was a major cut. I looked over to Princess and she was nearly as stunned as I was.

I looked over at my competition and they were all quite frazzled. My mind was racing with possibilities of what could have happened but none were logically fitting in place. Until I looked up in the audience and saw Bubbles and surprisingly Buttercup. I was definitely going to talk to them later.

"Now for the final round, the winner will receive a place on the Academia team. Now your question is:

Find the variance in this data set of 15, 16, 19, and 20." An easy question from the probability and statistics. It took me only 5 seconds to find the mean then the rest was easy.

I hit my buzzer after about 7 seconds.

"The variance is 5.6" I answered.

"Correct"

It was too easy. Only two more questions and that's it, I win. I was expecting a bit more competition but still.

Buttercup P.O.V

Geez to think, cute little bubbles could do something so powerful. Now the real question is was it for the auditorium or the entire school? Who knew the royal family had so much magical power. Bubbles is sitting in her seat practically about to fall over with anticipation. I get it that she is excited for Blossom but this is the most boring sort of sport I have ever seen. I mean all you do is answer questions.

It was no surprise to any of us when we heard: "The Academia team's newest member is Blossom!" I looked over at Bubbles ands I have never seen her so happy. I mean sure she is always happy for some reason, but I swear I could see a glow from her eyes. All of this got me thinking, the water fairy Royal Family must be awesome. All I am able to do is basic nature magic. I have never been good at magic; I just prefer doing things with my hands. The only reason I learned magic was because the others would mock me by calling me a human. So i just learned the basics.

Now I felt bad; looking at Blossom she didn't mind being a human. In fact she was using it to her advantage. I feel like I should apologize to her. It isn't something I normally do but this time it was me who was in the wrong. But at the same time this is going to be so embarrassing, maybe I should give her something to make it easier.

"Buttercup is something wrong?"Bubbles asked me. Man she must be able to read me like a book.

"Uh, well, not really." I said trying to put whatever I was feeling away. I happen to be very good at not telling people things.

"Really? Are you sure Buttercup?" She said batting her perfect eyelashes. She knew.

"Fine, I might feel bad about what I said to Blossom." I said trying not to show to much.

"I figured as much, but she'll forgive you. I know she will." She replied looking at Blossom on the stage.

I took out some seeds from my pocket. Lots of vines, I usually use those for wrapping people up who don't listen. I checked my other pocket. I had one Dahlia seed. I put it alone in my hand. I could tell Bubbles looking at me.

Bubbles P.O.V.

Buttercup was doing something with her hands. I could only see part of it but she just kept looking at her hand. Then her eyes started glowing green. I have never seen Buttercup use magic and nevertheless in public. Then sparks started coming from her hand. All different shades of green and a bit of pink after a while. Then just like that it stopped. In her hand was a flower with beautiful pink petals.

How could she do that? Did my magic wear off? I have a feeling that Buttercup may hold more power than she thinks. Than again I am not too good with my magic either. I might have had thousands of lessons with my tutors but I never said I was talented.

After it was all over, me and Buttercup walked out of the auditorium. After I walked out I took my wand out and gave it a little flick. A little glass appeared where i gave the flick and it quickly shattered. Buttercup was still surprised but I turned to her and told her it was just the breaking of the spell. After a bit Blossom came out from the doors.

"Did you guys do something?" Was the first thing she asked. I saw Buttercups eyes move to me.

"I only forbid magic in the auditorium." I said slightly giggling.

"Bubbles I wanted to do this on my own." She said getting more annoyed by the minute.

"You did, there was no magic in that room, it didn't affect your performance." Buttercup told her.

"I thought you didn't want to come." She said averting her eyes to the left.

Buttercup held out the flower she had grown. Blossom returned her gaze to the flower then to Buttercup who was avoiding eye contact. Buttercups cheeks had blushed, she was very embarrassed.

"I'm sorry." Buttercup said after a prolonged silence. Blossom was confused but then took the flower in her hands.

"Thank you, Buttercup for coming." Now they were both blushing. I couldn't help smiling for both of them because now we were all back together again.


	13. Well then

The fate I will never accept

Chapter 13

Blossom P.O.V

The next morning at school I practically ran to Bubbles and Buttercup. When i reached them and thoroughly had both of them in a partial group hug, I saw Princess standing in front of us. Obviously I must have either looked either really confused or just dumb because she was giving a look that made me swear that she might have regretted helping me yesterday.

"Congratulations on being part of the team." She told me at this point nearly disgusted by my behavior with my friends.

"Thanks," I said with a huge grin on my face. "I had support." She looked from me to Bubbles and Buttercup then back to me. I had already put my arms down from surrounding my friends as I had become to feel embarrassed with Princess watching us.

She leaned in close to whisper something. " What did you guys do yesterday?" I gestured to Bubbles as it was her job to explain her own work.

"Why me?" She asked.

"Why do you think?" Me and Buttercup asked back at exactly the same time and even the same tone. I think the fight brought us close together. As now the three of us were more in sync then one of the schools magical synchronizing laptops. In the end Bubbles gave up her stubbornness and resolved to tell Princess in as low a tone as possible.

"I may have enchanted the auditorium to dispel all magic. But I broke it as soon as it was over!" She stated, trying so hard to defend her actions that even I riddled her for. Princess just stood there in shock.

"I can't believe you did that!" She nearly yelled. We all hushed her at the same time. We were about to talk more when the school bell rang. Bubbles, Buttercup and me were about to dart in order to not be late when Princess stopped us all for one word.

"Lunch"

Calculus went by in a breeze especially since Princess was no longer breathing down my neck for being human. However, that didn't mean others weren't. A kid a few seats in front of me tried to question one of my answers and when he was asked about his answer he just said "Because I am a warlock." Thankfully Mrs. Andreas just laughed at him and said mine was right and then proceeded to show him his own mistake on the board. Have I mentioned that I love it when I'm right because of not I will do so now.

I love being right.

I could catch Princess looking at me like I was a freak but in a good way. Then she pulled out a notebook and started writing something. Oh my gosh, she started paying attention. I thought she just used magic. Weird.

Bubbles P.O.V

Man I am so glad that they made up and now Princess wants to be our friend. My butler scolded me this morning for using magic outside the palace grounds. I forgot that they can track when and where I use my magic. I hate how magic has a footprint. I finally learned about it in sixth grade. Then it finally started making sense how whenever I ran away they always found me. Granted I am a princess and I used magic constantly. If I wanted food I would just make some appear in my hand. Now I know that all magic is trackable.

Sometimes I think that Blossom is lucky, if she wanted to run she could just leave and no one would know unless they were looking for her. She could go anywhere she wants. I shook the thought of running away out of my mind. Paying attention was the least of my worries until I felt a small thump in the back of my head. I turned to see Buttercup with a note of what's wromg? I laughed to myself. She can never spell right. I sent her one back with Nothing. Now back to algebra.

After algebra I had English which was a snooze fest but not for me. Almost half of my class fell asleep. Of course I didn't after all I am a princess and if I get caught sleeping in class I swear I will never hear the end of it.I happen to be quite good at english so I spent my time remembering the royal spells I was taught. My mother did most of the teaching for these as no tutor can ever see the spells. They are only for the royal family of the water fairy kingdom. My father taught me a select few as they were quite powerful ones and he said "should only be used for emergencies." One of those was the magic blocking spell I used yesterday. Only the person who cast it can break it.

My dad always taught me the protective spells because as much as he doesn't to admit it, I am his little girl and if something happened to me, he wanted me to be able to protect myself. Before I knew it my pen was glowing. I keep my wand with me at all times in different forms, normally it is disguised as my pen. The fact that it is glowing is a bad sign that I may have accidentally been reciting the spells. Oopsy daisy!

I looked around to see what damage I caused. The kid next to me, while asleep, suddenly had a new nose. To my right, the kid's paper had turned into a rabbit. Huh I don't remember having a spell like that but then again I don't remember most of what the spells do. The kid was enjoying it anyways. Then I remembered I had said the spell I did yesterday. I remembered this when my teacher tried to show us a historic spell when it didn't work. She kept trying though. I quickly lifted my pencil and tapped the air and I heard a faint cracking noise like glass being broken. Then I quickly recited the most important spell I knew, the undo spell.

"Parachoró aftó pou ékana" I said under my breath. And just like that the rabbit turned back into paper and the nose went back to normal. Whew I need to be more careful with what I do in my free time. Just then my pencil lit up again but this time the middle section read a message. It is kind of like magical texting. I read it carefully since it was small. You are in so much trouble- Mom. Great I=they saw me using magic in school. It buzzed again Why were you using so much magic seriously 58 spells? P.S. Awesome job on the blocking spell.- Dad. Normally you wouldn't expect such a reaction coming from the king but hey what can I say he is pretty chill but my mom wants me to be a lady. The bell rang and I turned in my paper and quickly got out of the room. Finally I get to go to Magical Arts. We aren't allowed to do magic but we get to use school wands as they are not as powerful as mine. These wands make everybody equal.

Buttercup as usual went for the green wand that specializes in nature magic. I went for the blue one, it uses water magic. It makes it easier as I am a water fairy. We got into a few good spells before lunch came.

Buttercup P.O.V

Man lunch always comes so late. I mean don't these people know how to feed a girl? I mean I know elves eat more than others because we need more to do earthen magic. I mean good thing I have Magical Arts with Bubbles. I took some seeds out of my pocket and grew some carrots and potatoes while the teacher lectured on and on about how not to wave too far to the right. When the lunch bell finally rang I grabbed Bubbles and dragged her to the lunch line.

"Why so fast? Have you forgotten that we have to meet Princess at lunch today?" She asked me.

"Of course I haven't" I totally did. "But my stomach is more important currently."

We hurried through the lunch line but Blossom quickly caught up to us. She was a little out of breath but I also noticed two small meatballs behind her. Wait they weren't meatballs they were Princess' hair. Bubbles started talking with them, I was focused on my stomach. Today's menu was bacon and eggs for the normies or fried frog legs in stew. While my favorite is bacon and eggs just like my mama elf makes but for earthen magic I needed the fried frog legs.

I quickly got my food and ran to sit down and eat, I would have ate on the way to the table but mama taught me manners so I waited like the good little elf I was. Bubbles grabbed my arm and I noticed she was out of breath.

"Why are you going so fast?" She asked me.

"Why do you think?" I asked back. She gave me an exasperated look. I finished by saying "So I can put my carrots and potatoes in while the stew is still boiling in my bowl."

We sat down at a table and I quickly put in my carrots that I broke into pieces and my potatoes that I took my plastic knife to. While I let those steam I notices that everyone else got bacon and eggs. I am so jealous. Princess put her hands on the table and said "So is no one just going to talk about yesterday?"

"Well what is there to say?" Blossom asked back.

"Listen all that happened was a little spell nothing more. The other competitors just weren't smart enough. Okay, thats it Blossom is just the smartest." I said, Bubbles gave me a shush sign while Blossom blushed a bit.

"But there is no spell that I know that can inhibit other's magic. Especially for an entire auditorium!" Princess whispered rather angrily. I quickly stuffed a piece of potato in my mouth so I wouldn't have to answer. This was officially Bubbles' question to answer. After all I didn't cast that spell, Bubbles did. I glanced at Bubbles and she was avoiding eye contact.

"Well I don't really understand magic but whatever happened should have happened a long time ago." Blossom said.

"Why?" Princess replied. Blossom gave her a look that said in what Bubbles calls 'friend language' How could you not notice?.

"The academia team hasn't enforced that since competitions don't allow magic then neither should tryouts." Princess was thinking of a response but nothing could prove a point to Blossom's point. She was right like usual. And I could tell that Bubbles agreed as well.

"But then it makes us just like hu-" She stopped and I could see the disappointment on Blossom's face. I knew I had to stick up for her.

"And who else is part human?" I asked making eye contact with Princess. Her eyes lit up with quieted rage.

"Or shall I put it, Earth Palace?" Bubbles added to me. Man for a princess she is sharp.

"Guys," I heard and me and Bubbles both looked at Blossom then quieted our attempts at revenge. Princess lowered her rage then said "All I want is to know is what kind of spell that was, okay." She was still avoiding eye contact. Considering we were all silent now Bubbles must have decided she had to say something.

"It was me okay."

"Yeah you said that this morning." Princess responded.

"Listen it was something my dad taught me okay." Bubbles said wanting to clearly stop discussion.

"The king!" We all hushed her very quickly. The lunch bell rang again. OUr talking time was up. I lifted my bowl and pretty much chugged my stew. I saw the others quickly eating their bacon and eggs. Princess tried to talk more but we stopped her,

"Say one word about this to anyone and you will have the smartest human in the world, the strongest elf in school, and the crowned princess of the water fairy kingdom against you." She looked rather worried as though she didn't get the answers she wanted.

"Hope you had a wonderful lunch." I finished. And just like that lunch was over.

Blossom P.O.V

Man lunch was tiring. Things almost got out of hand, I had to say something. It makes me wonder if I wasn't there then how would that conversation had gone? Do those types of conversations happen all the time? Degrading humans wasn't unusual but I had never been around when they had happened, I mean after all you can't degrade a human when she is much smarter than you.

The rest of school went on as normal. Passing my classes was a cinch. Physics went by surprisingly well given that Mr. Schroldenschien hates my guts. He keeps giving me advanced Physics worksheets even though this is a normal physics class. But I can handle it.

Finally study hall with Bubbles. I have grown to really like this class despite it not having any actual learning. Today we were pretty quiet which was expected given lunch.

"So are you excited for your first team practice?" Bubbles asked me. I hadn't really thought about it. Now that I am, I am kind of nervous. I mean me in a room full of creatures that probably hate me. Great.

"Uhhh, now that you mention it,"

"I mean you will be the smartest person in that room. And after yesterday-whew they won't be happy about it." She continued.

"Gee thanks." I said putting the most amount of sarcasm into my voice.

"Oh sorry." She responded.

"No it's ok." I replied. The final bell rang. Time to go to practice. I gave one last look to Bubbles and she gave me the thumbs up.

I walked through the halls to the auditorium. On my way there I could feel stares directed my way. I could hear the whispers flooding the halls as I walked by. "She totally cheated. I mean there is no way anyone could know all of that." The only thing I could think of was how no one knew that I was a genius before I came here.

I was about to enter the auditorium when a hand fell on my shoulder. I turned to see Henry. (Have I mentioned that calling a principal by his first name is weird for me on many levels because if not then I should mention it now, it is so weird.) He had a huge grin on his face.

"Congratulations on your part on the team." He said.

"Thank you … Henry." he laughed.

"Time to practice huh? Well I have a surprise for the team." With that he walked into the auditorium before me. Leaving me to wonder what the heck was going on. I turned and walked in myself, behind him.

"Hello my dear Academia team." He said spreading his arms wide. "As you can see from yesterday we have a lovely new addition to the team." He put his arm around my shoulders. "The incredible Blossom.. Uhh" He whispered to me closer, "Last name?" I shook my head. He raised his head again to speak to everyone else. "Just Blossom. Give her a round of applause." I heard a few weak claps mostly from Princess and a few others. "Since she did so wonderfully yesterday, I have decided to strengthen your spirits, I have bought you all brand new textbooks to study!" The room was still silent. He turned to me and gestured me to take a step outside. So I got the memo and stepped outside but me being the smartass I am put my ear to the door. What I can hear it too!

From the other side of the door, I heard him talking to the other members about me, great. "As you know Blossom is a human, I will expect you to treat her as you would any other creature in here. And as she has no magic that is how I will expect you to practice. Fairness is key people. You will put all of your magical items in a box before hand." I could hear the complaints even without having to eavesdrop. I quickly got out of the way of the door before he opened it rather wide and gestured to me to come back in. "Well have fun and study hard!" And with that he left with a giant smile on his face.

That left me with a room full of creatures that now seriously wanted to hurt me. Even Princess seemed quite angry. I smiled and waved then walked as fast as I could to my new desk. Everyone seemed to take their seats rather quickly too. I could see the box full of magical items in the corner next to a timer. He freaking set a timer the length of practice! This means that no one can get their items until practice was over. Lucky me.

I was reading a copy of Math through time; a tale of Pythagorean like none before when a stack full of books was dropped on my desk. I looked up to see a fire fairy with a nametag on his jacket that said Brick. My guess was that he was the captain.

"Read these smartass." I could hear Princess in the background gasping. "If you think you are better than all of us then prove it. I have had my spot on this team for the past year and I do not plan on losing it to a human."

"Aren't you supposed to treat me as you would to anyone else on this team?" I asked without looking up from my book.

"How would you know you weren't in here."

"I'm a human, certainly not an idiot. And I am certainly not going to carry this team on my intellect alone." I said handing him a book and gestured for him to read it himself. He smacked it on the ground then walked away. Once he was about ten feet away he turned around and threw his arms open wide.

"You want to be treated like one of us, you'll get it." And just like that he walked away. To his own desk of course. Two hours passed so slowly for everyone else. I found out that I this was the best reading time ever! No little kids to take my books. No little babies in need of diaper changes. And two hours all to myself for reading on whatever I want! This is true paradise.

That dream continued until the two hours were up and the timer went off. Then the rush was off to get their wands and such. Apparently there were magical shoes too. It is kind of spectacular how many ways people can hide their magic. I started putting my books away for tomorrow. When a wand was ten inches away from my head. I froze.

"Dogs should know their place. You wanted to be treated like the rest of us, well I hope you can handle a bit of magical jokes." He started reciting a spell when I felt my world rise. I looked down at the auditorium below me then I noticed that I had been picked up. Then I was flown across the stage and set down on my feet. I turned to see Henry handing me my backpack.

"Well that seems like it was a fun first day of practice." I looked at Princess with total confusion and she just shrugged her shoulders and then went back to her desk. I noticed she was putting books in her bag. Maybe she was actually taking this seriously. I returned my attention to the conversation of my principal and my so called teammate.

"I was just showing her the ropes." He replied.

"Oh and I bet you were he said pointing to the ropes backstage. Behind my desk. A low feeling of a bad joke hung over the auditorium. It almost got cold from how no one was laughing.

"Yeah that is exactly what I was doing, and may I ask what you were doing Principal Scanderic?" Brick asked.

"Taking our new student on a new view of the auditorium. After all you all can see it anytime." I saw the looks exchange on their faces. I can't believe I had to be saved by the principal. In most of the studies of teenagers I have review I have concluded that being friends with the principal was seen as entirely lame.

As I walked out of the auditorium I found that Henry was walking beside me.

"As a congrats to your first day, I am taking you out for ice cream then taking you home."

"No it's ok, I can walk by myself." I told him but he seemed not to hear it. We walked to the local ice cream shop, I got my favorite flavor. Strawberry of course and chocolate. There is nothing better. Henry got marshmallow and melon. Interesting combination.

"Are you liking school?" He asked me. I knew I couldn't lie to him after all he was magical and my principal.

"It was hard at first but now that I have Bubbles and Buttercup it is much better."

"And Princess." He added.

"Yes and Princess, and may I ask why you are so taken with my educational experience?" I responded.

"Why it is my job to make sure every student feels included and is treated as they should, it would break my heart if even one of my students was troubled at my school."

" I never thought about it like that." I said. We continued walking and before I even noticed it he was carrying a bag full of something. And I was carrying the future embarrassment of showing someone that I live in an orphanage.

opened the door to me as we walked up. Thankfully she closed it behind her.

"Welcome and thank you for walking her home, I keep telling her to be safe but I am not sure she has it in her pride to allow someone to walk with her. I held back my laugh, whether I allowed it or not he would have come anyways.

"It was my pleasure, she has been doing wonderfully in her classes and I was curious as to who to thank." He was flattering her. Great I do not need this. I repeat, I DO NOT NEED this.

"Well that would be Blossom herself, she always has been interested in her studies." She responded.

"Well then," he turned to me. "Thank you for being so involved." He turned back to and handed her the bag. "For you and the children."

"This is enough sweets to feed the neighborhood! Thank you very much." He gave us sweets! We never got any sweets unless at school.

"Don't thank me, thank Blossom she earned it." I felt both eyes on me. Wait he knew where I lived. He knew I was an orphan the entire time! Great for me, I could feel my heart drop. But it lifted a bit when I also realized he still had not told anyone at school.

"Maybe I have but I still have to thank you for the ice cream." And for the first time since I arrived at school I got a feeling that we had finally arrived on the same wavelength.


End file.
